rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Disney Resort
Tokyo Disney Resort (東京ディズニーリゾート Tōkyō Dizunī Rizōto?) is a 115-acre (465,000 m2) theme park in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, near Tokyo.[1] Its main gate is directly adjacent to both Maihama Station and Tokyo Disneyland Station. It was the first Disney park to be built outside the United States, and it opened on April 15, 1983. The park was constructed by Walt Disney Imagineering in the same style as Disneyland in California and Magic Kingdom in Florida.[2] It is owned by The Oriental Land Company, which licenses the theme from The Walt Disney Company. Tokyo Disneyland and its companion park, Tokyo DisneySea, are the only Disney parks not wholly or partially owned by the Walt Disney Company. There are seven themed areas in the park: the World Bazaar; the four classic Disney lands; Adventureland, Westernland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland; and two mini-lands: Critter Country and Mickey's Toontown. The park is noted for its extensive open spaces, to accommodate the large crowds that visit the park.[3] In 2009, Tokyo Disneyland hosted approximately 13.65 million guests, ranking it as the third-most visited theme park in the world, behind its American sister parks, Magic Kingdom in Orlando and Disneyland Park in Anaheim.[4] In 2011, the park hosted 14 million visitors, again ranking it as the world's third most visited theme park.[5] Themed Areas With only a few exceptions, Tokyo Disneyland features the same attractions found in Disneyland and Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. 'Adventureland' Adventureland consists of two distinct yet complementary areas: A New Orleans-themed area and a "jungle"-themed area. It is roughly a combination of the New Orleans Square and Adventureland areas found in Disneyland Resort in the United States. Major attractions include Pirates of the Caribbean, Jungle Cruise, The Enchanted Tiki Room, and the narrow gauge Western River Railroad. 'Westernland' Westernland is an "old west" themed area, the counterpart of Frontierland in other Magic Kingdom-style parks. Like its counterparts, the landscape of Westernland is dominated by the Rivers of America, a man-made waterway that is home to the Mark Twain Riverboat, Tom Sawyer Island, and numerous live and Audio-Animatronic animals. Major attractions also include Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and the Country Bear Theater. 'Critter Country' Critter Country is a small area of the park and is dominated by a single major attraction, Splash Mountain. The landscape and theming of the area, including its shops and restaurants, are a direct extension of that attraction.There is also another attraction which is a hands-on canoe ride. The passengers are asked to paddle along the long river around Tom Sawyer's island. There are only two attractions but a handful of small shops and restaurants. 'Fantasyland' Like other Magic Kingdom theme parks, Fantasyland's central entryway Cinderella's Castle, a near exact copy of the one in Florida's Magic Kingdom. Lacking any "thrill rides," Fantasyland's attractions are generally dark rides that take visitors through scenes from classic Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, and Pinnochio. Fantasyland is also home to two iconic Disney theme park attractions, the Haunted Mansion and Small World. Another major attraction of significant note is Pooh's Hunny Hunt; presented in a "trackless" format unique to Tokyo Disneyland, Pooh's Hunny Hunt is one of the park's most popular attractions. 'Toontown'http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tokyo_Disneyland&action=edit&section=8 edit Like its counterparts in other Disney theme parks, Toontown (called "Mickey's Toontown" at other Disney parks) is heavily inspired by the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Appropriately, the major attraction here is Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. There are several smaller attractions, including the immensely popular Mickey's House and Meet Mickey, which often boasts some of the longest wait times in the park. The 3 ft (914 mm) narrow gauge[6] Jolly Trolley can also be found in this area, though it closed as an attraction in 2009 and is now present only for display purposes. 'Tomorrowland' Tomorrowland has a more urban look and appears more like a community than a showcase of future technology. Rides include Space Mountain and Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. The entrance of Tomorrowland resembles the one originally designed for Walt Disney World in every way except the lack of the PeopleMover track, before its remodeling in the early 1990s. The area around Space Mountain more resembles Disneyland's Tomorrowland. Category:Amusement parks